


Fire on the field

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Angst, F/F, Human AU, Kinda, M/M, football au, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about Simon and Raphael who are football players on teams that despise each other.</p><p> </p><p>(Both teams are legit and facts about both teams are also legit, however everything else is completely fictional).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Warning, v OOC for the characters but it's all fictional and it suits to how the team members act irl so:))  
•••  
Swindon Town football club, not the most notorious or well known of football clubs but one that hundreds of thousands of people support none the less. Best known for their iconic red uniform and 'rockin' red robin' mascot. Only been in the premier league about three or four times, lost majority of their games and the best game they've won was 5-2. 

Oxford United Football Club. A little more well known however not much more. Has a good few hundreds of thousands of supporters much like STFC, maybe a few more. Unlike Swindon Town, Oxford United has only been in the premier league once or twice. Won quite a few games however they've lost just as many, best game they've won is 6-3.

Both teams are best known not for their football qualities but for their rivalry against each other. When someone is to say 'Oxford United' people think of 'Swindon Town' and vice versa. 

Several deaths have occurred due to fights between fans and it wasn't abnormal for a few punches to be thrown on the pitch between two players. 

Due to this matches between the two teams were decreased dramatically and people only over the age of 18 were allowed to attend matches. 

No one knew why the teams hated each other so much they just did. The fans hate each other as much as the team players hate each other. Or so people thought. 

'LIGHTWOOD! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!' Lewis shouted to his teammate. Lightwood kicked the ball to Edmondson who kicked it Grimshaw dribbled past most of the 'opposing team', shooting towards the goal with force however Morgenstern caught the ball with ease. Simon groaned and called his team over. 'Right guys, we can't let Oxford beat us again, those little shits are getting too smug for their own liking. That's enough for today. Same time tomorrow, good practice guys' Simon said as he dismissed everyone. 

Simon pulled up the bottom of his top, wiping away the sweat from his forehead, he grabbed his water bottle and duffle bag and waited for Alec to return with his bags. 

Simon started thinking about the upcoming match, and to be quite frank, he was shitting himself. He knew exactly what was going to happen violence wise and he was scared for the fans, however he was also shitting himself incase he let the fans down again. He was promoted to team captain for a reason, and he needed to prove that.

The sound of Simon's phone ringing brought him out of his troublesome thoughts. He bent down, unzipped his duffle bag and roamed around until his hand came into contact with the cellular device. 

Izzy's name was flashing on the screen and he felt exhausted already, he loved Izzy but sometimes her excitement was too much. He slides the green button to answer the phone and brings it up to his ear 'hey Izzy, what's up?' Simon asked with a smile on his face. 'Simon! I need your help!' Izzy shouted down the phone to him, he could hear rustling in the back ground and several crashes. 'What's up?' Simon asks, zipping his duffle bag back up and placing it back on his shoulder, once he was stood up straight he could see Alec and Sebastian walking towards him. Alec mouthed 'sister?' To him which Simon only nodded back to. 

'It's mine and Clary's three years anniversary dinner thing tonight and I have nothing to wear' Izzy announced exasperated. Once Alec and Sebastian were stood with Simon they all started to leave the football grounds, Alec and Sebastian in their own conversation. 'Is this your way of asking me to go shopping with you?' Simon asks a knowing smirk on his face. 

'You're an angel Simon, come over straight away I don't care if you're in your footie kit I just need to go straight away' Izzy says before hanging up. Simon stares at his phone dumbfound, he couldn't actually believe Izzy had just hung up on him. She must really be stressed.

Maybe tonight was the night that Izzy finally proposed to Clary. Izzy had been questioning it for a few months which she'd spoken to Simon about nonstop. It was always the same answer though, 'do it when it feels right.' And with it finally being their three year anniversary maybe Izzy finally felt tonight was the night. 

'My sister forcing you to go shopping with her again?' Alec said, a pitiful look on his face. 'It's not that bad, I rather enjoy it sometimes' Simon answers. 'Yeah, and I'm straight' he retorts back laughing. Simon rolls his eyes but a smile plays at his lips. 'Nah, she's not that bad and you know that' Simon says defending Izzy, pulling his bag strap back onto his shoulder. 

'Right, well while you're being commended to hell I'm going to be taking a nice relaxing bath and putting my feet up after a long hard day' Sebastian says, he sighs deeply and already Alec and Simon can tell he's feeling relaxed just at the thought. 'That does sound nice' Simon mumbles looking to the floor. 'No backing out now! Don't let Izzy down simon' Sebastian says as smirks at Simon. He holds his hands up in a surrender fashion 'I won't! I won't! I promise' Simon says laughing. 

The all fall into easy conversation as they walk down the main streets of Swindon and then finally Sebastian turns a different corner, leaving Alec and Simon just those two. 

Once they turned a few more corners they see a group of lads sat on a wall, openly smoking illegal substances. 

'Wish I was living their life' Alec whispers into Simon's ear, causing him to laugh loudly, 'I know right, life goals' Simon says back to Alec making him laugh. 

The group of boys jump off the wall, and start walking away from Alec and Simon. 'Did we just...scare them off?' Alec says looking to Simon, 'I guess we did' Simon says chuckling. 

Once they reach Alec and Izzy's apartment they both bound up the stairs despite their sore legs from training. As soon as they step into the apartment the first thing they see is Izzy sat on the floor, dresses covering at least two metres of the living room floor. 'Jesus Izzy, why do you always make such a mess' Alec says dropping his duffle bag. 'I'll clean it up later, but first Simon and I need to go shopping' Izzy says jumping up off the floor, grabbing Simon's hand. Simon has just enough time to drop his duffle bag and wave goodbye to Alec before Izzy is slamming the door behind both of them. 

•••

It took Simon and Izzy three hours. Three hours to find a freaking dress that Izzy actually liked. At this point all Simon wanted to do was blindfold Izzy, shove a dress in her hand and force her to wear whichever one he put into her hands. However he knew how important tonight was so he went along with it. 

'I'm sorry about being so chaotic' Izzy said as she sipped her smoothie. 'It's fine, I know how important clary is to you and it's been three years since you've been together so I honestly don't mind' Simon says. Izzy was about to say something else before a voice called behind them 'Isabelle lightwood?' A deep voice said. Izzy turned to see who it was before she broke into a massive grin 'Magnus bane!' She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat running into his arms. 

That wasn't what caught Simon's attention however. It was the drop dead gorgeous man next to Magnus that Simon couldn't tear his eyes away from. In that split second Simon could feel himself falling for the man. He let his eyes take in his attire and that's when all hope of a relationship with the man dropped, he was wearing a 'Oxford United' football top. 'Oh fuck' he heard the other man mutter. 

This caught Magnus and Izzy's attention. 'Now now Raphael, play nicely' Magnus said taking notice of both the men's uniforms.

'I'm simon' Simon says putting his hand out for Raphael to shake. Raphael looks at the hand with a look that Simon can't quite comprehend, Raphael takes his hand and shakes it, 'Raphael, but I'm assuming you guessed that already' he says glaring to Magnus, making Simon laugh. Raphael looks back to Simon with a smile on his face and they both notice they've been shaking hands for way too long. They release their hands and cough awkwardly, Magnus and Izzy share a knowing look. 

'So why are you both here? The match isn't for another few days' Izzy says, Simon and Raphael break their glances finally and turn to the other two. 'Thought we'd check out the competition' Magnus says crossing his arms over his chest, 'seems like Raphael here has done that sufficiently' magnus winks at Simon, causing him to turn a deep shade of red, Raphael glaring at Magnus once more.

'Now then darling how about we go back to yours so we can have a proper catch up' Magnus says wrapping his arm around Izzy's waist. Panic fills both Simon and Raphael, worry of what however they don't know. 'No!' They both shout in unison. 'Izzy, love, you don't have long before your date with clary, and you need to get ready for it' Simon says, trying to stop Izzy from bringing Raphael and Magnus back to theirs. This was awkward enough already between Raphael and Simon, he didn't need to spend even more time the gorgeous man, to create even more awkward memories. 

'And, Magnus we really should get back to the hotel, no doubt Jace and Ragnor have wrecked the place' Raphael says, doing the same as Simon was doing. Izzy and Magnus look to each other and roll their eyes, 'fine, but I demand that we have a group meal at least once before the game' Magnus says letting go of Izzy. 'Agreed. I'll bring Alec, Clary and Sebastian as well' Izzy said kissing both of Magnus cheeks. 

She picks up her bags and grabs Simon's wrist dragging him behind her. He looks behind him and see Magnus and Raphael watching them leave. Even once Simon has turned back around the face the right way he can still feel Raphael's burning gaze scold through his clothes.

 

Meh


	2. Day 2.

'So, what was that all about?' Izzy asks as she starts applying her make up. Simon was sat on her bed, currently googling Raphael trying to find out some information. 'What do you mean?' Simon asks not looking up from his phone as he went through images of Raphael. 'Don't be an idiot simon, you know exactly what I'm on about' Izzy says looking to him through her mirror. He keeps his eyes on his phone and Izzy throws some eyeliner to get his attention, hitting him on the corner of his forehead. 

'Are you even listening to me?' She practically shouts. 'I was but i might not now' he says going back to his phone, as he tries to find out anymore information on Raphael or any more photos. 

Izzy puts down her make up and runs jumping onto Simon, grabbing his phone 'what is so important eh?' She asks laughing as she straddles his lap. 'Izzy! Wait!' Simon shouts, reaching for his phone, with his body lifting up Izzy falls off the bed, landing on the floor with a massive thud, knocking some things off the bedside table as well. Izzy wasn't as light as she looked. She packed some good muscle. 

Within seconds Alec was bursting through the door demanding he knew what was going on. Izzy unlocks Simon's phone and smirks instantly, 'Raphael Santiago, captain of Oxford United recently came out of the closet, being one of the only openly gay football players' Izzy read out from what was on the screen. 'Well well well, seems like Simon has a little crush on the enemy' Izzy says throwing the phone back onto the bed towards Simon who was hunched over in embarrassment.

Alec still stood in the doorway, his hands on his hips 'what? Izzy what are you on about?' Alec demanded. 

'I ran into a childhood friend of ours who was with another boy that Simon seems to have fallen for after meeting only once. And...he plays for Oxford United' Izzy explains as she carries on doing her make up. 

Alec goes to sit next to Simon, 'bro, no way, you can't fancy someone on the opposite team' Simon sits up glaring to Alec 'I know that, and I wish I didn't but oh well.' Simon grumbled. 'Alec you can't talk, before you and Magnus even played football you've had a crush on him, hell in pretty sure you were both in love with each other and you weren't even together...kinda' Izzy says looking to Alec who was blushing red. 

'That was years ago Iz, like you said it was before we even played football, well professionally at least' Alec mumbled looking to his hands. 'I don't blame you though Alec, Magnus is very good looking' Simon mumbles leaning back against the headboard. 

'Wait, you know Magnus?' Alec asks in confusion. 'Yeah, I met him today, I'm guessing he's the "childhood friend" Izzy was on about' 

'Well, he and Alec were more than just friends' Izzy says smirking. 'Izzy. Please.' Alec pleads, Izzy rolls her eyes but says nothing more, carrying on with her make up for the date later. 

•••

Simon and Alec were led on the sofa, Alec's legs on the coffee table (Izzy hated it when he did that) and Simon's legs over Alec's. They were watching some stupid film however both were paying more attention to their phone. Simon still trying to find out as much information about Raphael as he could, and Alec going through old photos of him and Magnus, his heart stopping with every new photo he saw. 

It was just a little past midnight when clary and Izzy stumbled through the door, clearly drunk. Both boys still on their phones locked them instantly, jumping off the sofa to greet the two lovebirds. 

'We're off to bed, it's nice to see you both' clary says pushing Izzy against a wall, kissing her with force. Simon and Alec roll their eyes head back into the living room to turn everything off 'I'm guessing they're not engaged' Alec says closing the blinds as Simon straightens up the pillows on the sofa. Simon him in agreement, finally switching off the tv as he and Alec make their way up to bed. 

They part ways and pray that Izzy and clary aren't too loud tonight.

•••

Day 2.

'Grimshaw! What are you playing at? Tackle him!' Lewis shouted from the corner of the field, Grimshaw tackled smith and made a shoot for the goal, getting it in. Lewis decided they practice shooting penalties for a while to get the aim of the goal better. 

'They're good' Magnus says to Raphael and Jace. 'Yeah, especially the captain' Raphael says, a scowl on his face 'maybe even better than you Raph' Jace says joking. Raphael slaps him on the back of the head scolding him how no one is a better captain than himself. 

'He only thinks that Lewis is good because he has a crush on him' Magnus mutters, keeping his eyes locked on Alec, as he takes a penalty, getting it into the net, Magnus' heart skips a beat just like it always did. 'Yeah, and you're hiding your feelings for lightwood so well' Raphael retorted back. Alec looks over to the trio and locks eyes with Magnus, a bright smile plastered on his face, shock also an evident emotion since he hadn't seen Magnus in several years.

Alec runs off to Simon and tells him something, the team is dismissed and Simon and Alec run over to the three who're stood on the corner of the stadium. 

'You weren't joking when you said you wanted to check out the competition' Simon says once they reach the other three 'your team looks good simon' Magnus says looking Alec up and down, Alec doing the same, a smirk on his face.

'Right. Well we really should be going' Simon says taking Alec by the bicep trying to pull him away. 'Oh, Alexander, Izzy said that she's planning a meal for us all before the game. You will be there won't you darling?' Magnus asks taking his wrist to stop him from moving. 'Only if you will be' Alec answered back winking. 

'Is Magnus always like this?' Simon asked to Raphael groaning, 'honestly? No, but i guess that's what love does to you, makes you go crazy and weird' Raphael says pulling a weird face causing Simon to laugh loudly, Raphael had a smile on his face and annoyingly he was happy that he had made Simon smile. 

'Sorry but am I just completely invisible?' Jace asked, stood to the side of the four others, his arms crossed over his chest, a look of confusion etched on his face. 'Ah, Jace, this is Simon the captains of Swindon Town, and this is Alexander - Alec to you - who I've known most of my life' Magnus says introducing the two boys to Jace. 

'Well I suppose you two had better get going' Alec says pulling his grip from Simon and Magnus, 'before the rest of the team see you and beat you to death or something'.

'You're right, guess we didn't think about any consequences' Magnus says picking up his duffle bag. 'No, someone was just do persistent on coming to here to check out the team' Jace says glaring at magnus, he simply rolls his eyes and huffs. 

'Well it was nice seeing you again' Simon says, making eye contact with Raphael. He was happy to see Magnus again, sure, but he was even more happy to see Raphael. As much as he would deny it though. 

'"It was nice meeting you jace'', thanks guys nice meeting you too' Jace grumbles to himself with sarcasm, he walks away from the group still grumbling about 'being a fifth wheel' and Raphael and Magnus both follow after him, rolling their eyes and waving goodbye. 

'Never knew you and Magnus had such a history' Simon said to Alec. 'Never knew you and Raphael had so much sexual tension' Alec retorted back, knocking him with his shoulder as he ran to the locker room. 

Simon couldn't even deny it, there was definitely some sort of tension between him and Raphael however he knew nothing could happen. 

Simon also wouldn't deny that he'd like to be pinned up against a wall by Raphael but that was a different story completely.

Simon looked to where the trio were walking and saw Raphael look behind him to Simon. Simon smiled and waved once more while Raphael only smirked, winking. 

'Si! come on!' Simon heard Alec shout and ran after him.

•••

'Izzy this is ridiculous, just let me cook' Alec complained as Izzy threw several spices into a sauce, 'no you've been training all day now go sit down and let me cook' Izzy says, throwing in even more spices in. 

'Your girlfriend is so stubborn' Alec mumbles to clary as he enters the living room taking a seat on the sofa opposite Simon and Clary. They were both engrossed in a game they were playing but Alec didn't really care for it, so he pulled out his phone and decided to go onto twitter. 

'She is a lightwood after all' clary says as she sticks her tongue out, leaning forward as if it's going to make her character beat up Simon any better. They throw a few more punches before Simon's character is knocked to the ground, clary jumps up cheering, a massive smile on your face. 

'I do believe you ow me some money simon' clary says placing her hand out.

He hands her a twenty pound note and rolls his eyes, standing up and going to join Alec while clary joins her girlfriend in the kitchen. 

'So, how long have you known Magnus?' Simon asks lifting up Alec's legs as he takes a seat, placing them back down on his own legs. 'Most of my life, high school and college was when we were together though' Alec says tapping away on his phone. 'Did you love him?' Simon asks abruptly, Alec stops typing and looks up to Simon. His face is flushing a deep red however sadness is held in his eyes. 

'Shit man, I'm sorry, that was out of order' Simon says quickly apologising for over stepping the line, Alec chuckles nervously 'it's fine, just haven't really spoken about Magnus in a while or even thought about our past and how I feel about it, like I loved him back then and I do still have feelings for him but we're on rival teams we could never be together' Alec explains, his blush is gone however sadness is still evident in his green eyes. 

'I get you man' Simon says playing with some loose thread on Alec's tracksuit bottoms. 'You talking about your feelings for Raphael?' Alec asks placing his phone on the table beside him, giving Simon his full attention. 

'I barely know the man Alec I can't have feelings for him' Simon says rolling his eyes at the taller man, 'no maybe not, but you're attracted to him. And that's something. Plus I know you Si, if he didn't play for Oxford you would've asked him out by now, to at least get to know him' Alec says, picking his phone back up, signalling the end of the conversation. 

Simon knew Alec was right, he definitely was attracted to Raphael and he does want to ask him on a date to at least get to know him better, but he knew what was standing in the way. 

It was stupid really that he couldn't be with someone just because of the teams they were on. Sure there was nothing legally stopping them but he knew how the team felt about the opposing team and he knew how the fans felt. 

'Guys' Izzy said walking into the living room, breaking Simon from his thoughts 'we need to order in, I burned the food' she said blushing, her hair was a mess and her dark lipstick was smudged, Alec and Simon send a knowing smirk to each other 'why's it burnt Iz?' Alec asks getting up, 'um, just...got distracted is all' Izzy says blushing deeper. 'I'll go get some menus' Alec says giggling. 

'Why don't we go out for a meal?' Simon suggests, craving some sort of pub dinner. 'I'm not feeling it tonight' clary says entering the living room, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, a fresh purple bruise standing out on her pale skin, confirming Alec and Simon's theories as to why the dinner was burnt. 

'Well we planned to have a dinner before the game with Magnus and Raphael so we may as well plan that for tomorrow night, yeah?' Izzy suggested resting her hands on Clary's that were placed on her stomach. 

'I'm down for that, just as long as we have pizza for dinner tonight' Simon says standing up, taking a menu from Alec. 

 

'Movies and pizza sound good to everyone?' Clary says. They all agree, humming in unison. 

Just as Alec and Simon were about to order their pizzas their phone buzzed at the same time, Alec getting a message from Magnus, Simon a message from Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make my chapters longer for you guys and I'm sorry there isn't much saphael but 
> 
> I hope you liked it any way
> 
> Comment what you think :))


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meal Izzy has been planning finally happens

'Reservation under 'Lightwood' Simon said to the woman stood in front of him, it was finally the day of the meal Izzy had planned and to be frank Simon was nervous to see Raphael again. Raphael had certainly made an impression on Simon however nothing could come of it, purely because of the teams they played for. Swindon Town was everything to Simon and he couldn't risk anything with his position as captain. 

Alec apparently didn't mind as much since he'd already hooked up with Magnus since they'd met again just two days ago. Alec and Magnus were in love. They didn't know it was love but it wouldn't be long until they'd realised it - everyone knew that.

'Follow me please sir' she said as she lead Simon to a table which already had Magnus, Izzy, Alec, clary and Sebastian sat there. 'Ah! Simon finally!' Alec exclaimed loudly, pulling his arms from Magnus' hips, getting up to hug him. Simon fist bumped Sebastian, kissed clary and Izzy on the cheek and shook hands with Magnus before he finally sat down. 

'Where's Raphael and the blondie?' Simon asks Magnus as he pours himself a glass of water. 'Right here' Simon heard a gruff voice say from beside him, nearly choking on his water from shock. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and turned to face Raphael 'when did you get here?' Simon asks. 'We were always here, just in the toilet and once you'd sat down we'd returned' Raphael says taking a sip of his own water, his lips entrancing Simon, making him wish Raphael's lips were on something else. 

'Oh right, well it's nice to see you again ' Simon says sticking his hand out for Raphael to shake. Raphael takes it and kisses both of Simon's cheeks too softly and too quickly for Simon to comprehend what's happening and return the favour. 'Sorry, habit' Raphael mutters playing with his knife awkwardly. 'N-no, it's fine' Simon mumbles back. 

'I'm sorry by the way' Raphael says. 'For what?' Simon asks turning to face him even more, blocking out everyone and everything as he concentrates on Raphael's annoyingly handsome features, his heart beating faster as Raphael looks at him softly with a look that Simon can't seem to recognise. 

'The match will be horrible, people are going to get into fights, our team members will fight as well and overall it's just going to be messy and horrible...I don't want the fact that we're on rival teams to affect...us' Raphael says, his eyes shimmering with insecurities, Simon can't help but let his mind wander on what Raphael means by 'us'.

'Magnus and Alec don't so I don't see why we should' Simon whispers. Raphael smiles at him softly and Simon really can't cope with the adorable boy any longer, 'I'm glad' he says. Before any more can be said a waitress grabs all their attention asking what they'd like to order, Izzy, Clary and Magnus all get a bacon cheese beef burger, Sebastian and Alec both get lasagna, while Jace gets chicken covered in bacon and cheese. Simon and Raphael both settling on pasta with garlic bread. 

'I can't help but feel like there's too many of us' Simon admits to Raphael once the waitress is gone. 'Agreed, would you like to go and get some fresh air? I could really do with a cigarette' Raphael states, and honestly Simon is a little shocked that Raphael smokes, he never smells of it and has the whitest teeth Simon had ever seen. 'S-sure, it's actually really stuffy in here as well' Simon says. Raphael smiles at him quickly before getting up out of his chair, Simon following suite, they leave without saying anything to the group however none of the call and ask where they're off to. 

Once outside Raphael pulls a packet of cigarettes from his leather jacket and offers one to Simon who's politely declines. 

'I didn't know you smoked, I mean, I wouldn't have thought you would' Simon admits as he leans on the wall next to Raphael, standing closer than needed. 

'I don't really, only when I'm nervous mostly' Raphael says taking a drag, and once again Simon wishes Raphael's lips where wrapped around something else. 

'Why are you nervous?' Simon asks not taking his eyes from Raphael's lips as he blows the smoke out. 'Because you look too gorgeous for you own good' Raphael admits, taking another drag, his eyes never leaving the restaurant doors. It takes a few seconds for the words to register in Simon's brain and he finally takes his eyes off Raphael's lips. 

'W-what?' Simon asks unclear on what Raphael meant. 'I'm attracted to you Simon, which is weird, I don't usually feel something for people, however with you its a different story' Raphael says stubbing out his half finished cigarette, turning to face Simon. 

'I know you're attracted to me. You don't exactly hide it very well' Raphael says chuckling. Simon blushes a deep red, looking to the floor. Raphael places his hand on Simon's warm cheek, lifting his head up. 

Raphael look into Simon's eyes, the warm brown colour setting a fire of warmth through his chest and heart, as cliche as it sounded. 

Simon started to lean forward his head tilting, their breathe mingling in the air. There was a sudden flash of bright lights and the sound of a camera going off, making Simon pull away from Raphael as quick as the flash of the camera that went off.

He looks around his heart pounding in his ears trying to find the paparazzi that just got the photo of them two. 

'No...no no no' Simon says as he keeps turning trying to find whoever it was. 'No this can't happen' Simon mutters to himself. 'What's so bad? If people find out at least then we can maybe give us a go' Raphael says leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

'It's not worth the risk! Football is everything to me, I can't lose my position or fans because of a 'might work out' relationship!' Simon exclaimed, shocking Raphael at his sudden loudness. 

'You can't cut off any possible relationships just because of your position!' Raphael shouted back, pushing himself off the wall pointing a finger to Simon 'and I can't lose my position just because you make my heart race!' Simon shouts pointing a finger back to Raphael 'so you do want me!' Raphael says smugly, dropping his hand, placing his hands in his pocket, smirking. Simon groans and throws his head back. 

'Yes okay, I find you attractive and yes I  would like to get to know you more, but I just...I can't risk it' Simon says, whispering the last part. 'How do you know it will even affect your position' Raphael whispers back, taking a step closer to Simon. 'Please don't Raphael, don't make this harder than what it has to be' 'it already is Simon, just kiss me already' Raphael says and within moments Simon's lips are on Raphael's.

It's sloppy and there's too much teeth, Raphael bites down on Simon too harshly as well, however it's all too perfect for Simon and he knows he's screwed. His hands in Raphael's hair as Raphael let his hands wander up Simon's shirt. 

'Oh you've got to be kidding me' a voice says from beside them, they turn and find Jace stood with Sebastian, Jace a look for fury and Sebastian a look of shock. Simon jumps away from Raphael for the second him and tucks his shirt back into his suit pants, fumble with his hair also, for no reason. 'I can't catch a break' Raphael groans as he runs his hands through his hair turning to face Jace and Sebastian. 

'Your food's been at the table for like five minutes and you've been out here for way too long so we came to check on you' Sebastian says, coming out of his temporary shock. 'Right, well thanks for interrupting' Raphael grumbles pushing between the two boys stropping off back inside. Sebastian follows quickly and leaves Simon outside with Jace.

'I don't care that you play for Swindon, just don't play Raphael or you won't be playing for any team' Jace whispers harshly before heading back inside also, Simon takes a deep breath and heads back in to see the whole group watching him; apart from Raphael. 

'So, Simon, I'm sure you won't need any more food since  you've been eating Raphael's face most of the night' Magnus says a smirk on his face, the table laugh loudly however Raphael just shoots him a glare and says 'yeah well you've been eating Alec's dick so shut up', causing Alec and Magnus to laugh loudly, not denying it however.

Clary slaps him around the head for using such language at the table and simon just wants the ground to swallow him whole. 'Are you angry with me?' Simon whispers to Raphael, who looks at Simon softly 'of course not, just pissed that we got interrupted' Simon nods and turns back forward, taking a sip of water, his throat feeling horribly dry, the feel of Raphael's lips on his still there, even minutes later.

'So am i right to assume we're all just going to go back to hating one another on the field?' jace asks as he takes a final mouthful of food. 'You'd be very much wrong on that one' Alec says looking to Magnus, sharing a smile everyone can only assume is just for him. 'Well I don't imagine you and Mags will be fucking on the pitch in front of millions of fans' Jace says, earning a smack from Izzy around the head for speaking in such a manner at the table (much like Clary had done to Raphael). 'No, but still it doesn't mean we have to hate each other, I mean who knows, maybe Magnus and I being together again means the teams can stop being rivals' Alec says placing a hand on Magnus' upper thigh, squeezing it. 'I love your optimism big brother but I doubt it, I agree about the players getting along, however I doubt the fans will be okay with you two dating' Izzy says taking a sip of he red wine which was as dark as the lipstick she was wearing.

 

 

'Does it really matter what the fans think?' Raphael asks, his temper towards the group suddenly gone. 'I mean if you two love each other then why shouldn't you be together. You're a same sex couple, therefore even if you two weren't football stars or on rival teams you'd find someone that doesn't agree with your relationship somewhere along the line'. Raphael's mini rant about Magnus and Alec makes Simon (and everyone else) question if he's even talking about the pair in front of them any more. 'I agree with Raphael, even if you two aren't in love you shouldn't not at least give it a try just because of some fans' Clary states, looking to Simon and no one else, this time Simon is certain they're no longer talking about Magnus and Alec. 

 

Simon looks to Raphael who was already looking at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Simon knew the group was right, 'what about your position in the team? Aren't either of you worried you'll lose your position?' Simon asks them both, breaking the gaze he and Raphael held. 'No. There are plenty of gay footie players, also manager Garroway and Morgenstein aren't homophobic, honestly Si, I don't know why you think the world will collapse under me and Magnus just because we're dating' Alec says taking a sip of his water. 

 

Simon knew everyone was right. He knew that nothing bad would happen to Magnus and Alec just for being together, and maybe that realisation is what fuelled him to ask Raphael on a date. Raphael (and the whole group) stared back at him dumbfounded, 'what?' Raphael asks a look of confusion etched on his face. 'Go on a date with me. After the match is over' Simon repeats, Raphael smiles brightly placing both his hands on Simon's face as he kisses him deeply, 'I know we should wait until after the date but you just looked so adorable, plus we have already made out' Raphael says once they pull apart. 'Is that a yes?' Simon asks just to clarify, 'of course it's a yes idiota' Raphael says kissing him, the group holler and cheer loudly, which get's the group thrown out without dessert however no one cares, every thing was going right for the group. 

They just had to make it past the match tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is happening too quickly but I give zero fucks:)

**Author's Note:**

> Meh
> 
> Tell me what you think:)


End file.
